


Night

by wakuseiloop



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Vampires, blood-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakuseiloop/pseuds/wakuseiloop
Summary: "The second time doesn’t happen in Azuma’s room, but in the living room. He hasn’t seen Mikage in about a week, the other man seeming to disappear if Azuma was anywhere close.He had been more awake lately, he guesses, but it doesn’t feel right at all.Azuma finds him asleep on the couch, walks with quiet steps, smiles when Mikage makes soft noises in his sleep. "Something's not right, Mikage's been avoiding him some time, it hurts.





	Night

The first time, Mikage leaves the room without a word, body turning stiff and hands flying to cover his mouth. Azuma tries asking what’s wrong, but Mikage’s already gone by the words are done leaving Azuma’s mouth. The silence surrounding him is heavy, he wonders what he did wrong, stares at the veiling and tries to ignore the nightmares creeping at the edge of his thoughts. 

 

He can’t sleep.

 

________________________

 

The second time doesn’t happen in Azuma’s room, but in the living room. He hasn’t seen Mikage in about a week, the other man seeming to disappear if Azuma was anywhere close. 

 

He had been more awake lately, he guesses, but it doesn’t feel right at all. 

 

Azuma finds him asleep on the couch, walks with quiet steps, smiles when Mikage makes soft noises in his sleep. 

 

He really hadn’t seen him in a while, much less sleeping. He’s cute, he missed him, he misses him. He laughs to himself, hand quickly covering his mouth in a weak try to not wake Mikage up. Mikage just stirs, and Azuma takes it as a sign to continue on his way.

 

He walks out after some time, warm cup in hand and just as quiet as before. He stops at the living room again, glances to the side to find Mikage, turns completely towards him when he notices he’s sat up already. Azuma wonders if it’d be fine to greet him, stops in silence a few seconds before deciding to try. He takes a step towards the couch, gets himself to smile slightly.

 

“Hiso-”

“Azuma?” Quick and startled, cuts him off. Mikage’s sleepy stance quickly turns tense, and Azuma thinks it was a mistake to even try, feels it hurt as he grips the cup in his hands tighter.

 

He lets out a soft laugh, Mikage doesn’t move. “I was just leaving, so” 

 

Outside, Azuma wonders what’s wrong now, if Mikage hates him.

 

It stings.

 

________________________

 

There’s no third, or at least not in the same way as the previous two. Azuma’s walking home, bag with things Izumi and Tsumugi has asked him to get, even though the bag’s small it’s still a little too heavy for his liking. He sighs when he reaches the door, is about to open it when he feels movement behind him. He stops, turns, ties to find whatever might be lurking in the darkness. His eyes find nothing, he feels nothing anymore. He waits in silence, guesses he might’ve imagined it, not unusual to his restless mind. He turns back to the door, searches for his keys, is about to step inside when he feels someone leaning on his back. He jumps, is about to pull away and run inside or call for help when he recognizes the voice from behind him. 

“Azuma’s warm…” soft, a familiar sound that feels way too far away and that Azuma had missed more than he realized.

“Hisoka…?” Quietly, scared and shaky. He doesn’t want him to leave again, doesn’t want him to disappear and leave him alone.

 

Alone, again.

 

Mikage doesn’t reply, just holds onto him tighter and buries his face on Azuma’s back. Warm...It’s warm...but it’s not. Something’s wrong. Wrong in Mikage’s almost desperate grip and shaking hands and heavy breathing almost drowned out by Azuma’s racing heartbeat. 

 

Something’s wrong.

 

Azuma doubts, then puts his hands over Mikage's. Mikage tenses up, holds on tighter and raises his head slightly. 

 

“Azuma…” soft, choked, almost like a cry for help. Azuma wants to turn, wants to hug him and stroke his hair and watch him fall asleep and…

 

Mikage makes a quiet noise, buries his face against Azuma’s back once again and inhales. His hands shake harder, grip loosening as he focuses on taking in Azuma’s smell and warmth. Azuma waits, holds Mikage’s hands softly before letting go and turning around. Mikage seems startled, seems to leave whatever trance he was in and takes a step back with fearful eyes. 

 

Something’s definitely wrong, Azuma can’t stand it.

 

Mikage looks confused and vulnerable, half-open lips revealing teeth that seem just a little different. Azuma stares, Mikage opens his eyes wider, brings a hand up to his mouth. He takes another step back, is about to run when Azuma grabs his free hand tightly and pulls him back. Mikage doesn’t fight back, merely lets out a startled noise and lets Azuma pull him into a hug. He’s still tense, Azuma noticed, but at least he’s not leaving, isn’t running away.

 

“Hisoka” he tries, and Mikage frees his arms to wrap them around Azuma. He’s looking down, mouth tightly closed and eyes strangely weak. Azuma doesn’t say anything further, instead runs a hand through his hair as he smiles. Mikage lets his head fall, leans against Azuma and shakes.

 

“You smell nice…” Shaky, quiet. Azuma laughs, keeps a hand in Mikage’s hair. “You smell nice” a little louder, a repeat. Azuma cocks his head to the side on confusion, curious eyes looking at the man in his arms. Mikage doesn’t say anything else, lets go of him to put a hand up to his neck.

“Ah” Mikage stops. In a second, he pushes azuma away, takes steps back until he falls to the floor with wide eyes. Azuma tries to ask, tries to walk forward, but Mikage just moves back, looks down with sped-up breathing.

 

“Are you-” Azuma doesn’t get to finish, Mikage’s already gone.

 

________________________

 

There’s no more times after that. Mikage’s not leaving his room anymore.

 

Homare paces around the living room, Tasuku and Tsumugi stay and stare in silence. Azuma wonders if it's his fault.

 

“Is he eating?” Tsumugi’s voice is soft and worried. Homare stops, looks at Tsumugi and runs a hand against the back of his own neck.

 

Strange.

 

“Yes, that he is, at least” Homare sighs. Side-glances at Azuma, then looks back at Tsumugi. “But he’s far too weak to even stand up lately” Azuma looks away from him, sighs. Tsumugi nods, a quiet reply Azuma can’t process leaving him along with a worried expression.

 

“Can I go see him?” Azuma’s scared, but he speaks up anyway, He has a feeling he should. Homare smiles, seems relieved.

 

“Aha, I’m sure he’d rejoice, even in such a pitiful state” Tsumugi nods, smiles. Azuma can’t help feeling Homare knows more than he lets out, glances at his neck on his way to the room. 

 

It’s getting dark, but the lights in the room are off. Azuma opens the door slowly, peeks in to try and find Mikage. He sees something move in the darkness, smiles, then walks in and closes the door behind him. Mikage sits up slowly, whines when Azuma tries turning on the light. He leaves them off, walks towards the wooden ladder slowly. 

 

“A..risu?” Weak and wondering, Azuma feels it hurt. Mikage frowns in the dark, turns to the side, eyes searching for Homare. “Arisu?” Repeats, weak sound of the ‘A’ dragged out in his usual cute voice, even if he sounds pained.

“He’s outside” Azuma replies with a smile. Mikage nods, lets himself fall back down. Azuma’s about to say something else, but then Mikage’s sitting up a rush and looking at him with scared eyes.

 

Ah, hurts, there it is again.

 

“Why” Azuma barely hearts it, but it hurts.

 

What had he done? Where did it go wrong? How could he fix it? Why was Hisoka-

“Do you hate me?” Mikage makes a startled noise, stares. Azuma smiles, an answer he already knows, that’s all he needs, that’s all. “I guess I’ll just” he pauses, clenches his fists to hold back pain. “leave n-”

“No”

“Eh?” Azuma’s startled, looks up. Mikage’s looking away, hands covering his face and whole body shaking.

“I like-” He takes a deep breath, drops his hands to look at Azuma with a pained expression “-you, so I-” He stops, lips parted as he searches for words.

 

It’s dark now, but even so, Azuma sees. Mikage’s parted lips let him see. Weak moonlight shines through windows, lets Azuma see too pale skin and white fangs over him.

 

Anywhere else, it’d probably make no sense, close to open ends and bring him to no conclusion. But at Mankai things seemed to go by their own rules, so it all clicked somehow. Azuma stares, Mikage drops his head and stops talking. With a smile, Azuma climbs up onto the bed, reaches out to hug him despite Mikage’s weak protests. 

 

It’s quiet, Mikage’s quick and heavy breathing being the only noise that reaches them. Azuma’s hands play with his hair, hold him close so he doesn’t collapse. Mikage chokes, buries his face into Azuma’s neck and shakes. 

 

“I don’t want to” whispered against his neck, fangs tickling skin. Mikage tries to pull away, Azuma doesn’t let him, smiles as he strokes his hair.

“But Homare?” Mikage’s breath hitches.

“Not Azuma…” a weak excuse, but Azuma ignores in for the sake of his health. “But” Mikage’s voice shakes, he takes a deep breath, takes in as much of Azuma’s scent as he can. “you smell nice” His breathing’s quicker, arms trying to push Azuma away but lacking the strength to do so.

“Is that so?” Azuma’s words leave him with more ease than he thought possible. Mikage nods, eyes shut tightly and whole body shaking harder than ever. Azuma stops his hands, lets them fall on Mikage’s hair and takes a deep breath. 

 

Looks painful, it hurts him too, he doesn’t like it.

 

He moves one hand to stroke Mikage’s cheek, brings the other to move his own hair away.

 

“Hisoka” tender, even if slightly shaky. Mikage opens his eyes, Azuma leans his head to the side. 

“A-” he stops wide-eyed, fangs peeking out and eyes starting to tear up. He shakes his head, and Azuma strokes his face again.

“Go ahead” whispered. Azuma smiles, Mikage swallows, stares at his neck. Neither moves for a while. There’s silence, and then Mikage nods while looking away. He takes a few deep breaths to calm down his breathing, then gets closer. His hands move to hold Azuma’s shirt tightly, pull his as close as he can. Azuma lets him, laughs softly when Mikage buries his face in his neck and his hair tickles. He starts by just taking in Azuma’s smell, breathes against him to calm down as much as possible. He lets go of Azuma’s shirt with one hand, searches until he finds Azuma’s own, holds it tightly. Azuma holds it back, inhales deeply. 

 

Mikage bites quickly but carefully, grip on Azuma’’s hand tightening as he lets himself smile and lick damaged skin, carefully draws blood from open wounds. Azuma winces, it hurts, of course it does, but when Mikage tries to pull away he doesn’t let him, instead pulls him closer with weak arms and a soft laugh.

 

________________________

 

It’s late, neither has moved. Mikage’s long done and Azuma’s cold and shaky inside the bed sheets. Mikage tries to apologize, but Azuma stops him, places a finger to his lips and smiles, laughs softly. Mikage looks up at him from his place on the bed, lets Azuma run a hand against his cheeks and pull him in for a short kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> "yeah just a short thing" 1k words later
> 
> find me on twitter attt @kisekindication


End file.
